Should You Go First
by DyeFantahasii
Summary: When all hope seems lost, an answer will suffice. The Spirits didn't know when the Avatar would awaken, all they knew was that if they didn't act, the Air Nomads would die out forever, and the world would be in ruins. So they acted, and added a little something extra. Join Daiyu on her quest and the Gaang on their journey to learn the truth.
1. The Tale of Gall

Chapter 1

**Should You Go First**

**Chapter 1: The Tale of Gall  
**

* * *

_Some say, people tell tales, not because they're true, but because they're simply easy to listen to. Some also say, that tales can fill minds with silly presumptions, making the strong weak. Weak with irrational dreams and hopes. _

_But what if that's what makes us strong? What if those tales are what gives us the drive to keep going? The drive of believing that we can achieve anything?  
_

_Yet, there is a more important question at hand. I invite you, dear Reader, to look inside your thoughts and ponder this for just a moment. All tales had to come from somewhere! But where?  
_

_In all truth, all tales hold a little history in them, no matter how extravagant they are. For instance; have you ever heard of The Tale of the Scandalous Monk? That story, in it's name, is very scandalous. Again, some say that people tell tales not because they're true, but only because they're easy to listen to. But in fact, this is no tall tale. This, dear Reader, is history itself! Yes, the monk is what makes the story so unbelievable, scandalous, if I may. But the story is true, as it will remain forever.  
_

_Would you like to hear it? It is very entertaining, I assure you, Reader, that you won't be disappointed.  
_

_This is the story of The Scandalous Monk.  
_

_There once was a monk named Gall, who resided in the Eastern Air Temples, back in the time of peace. He had a wife named Lihua. Unlike Gall, who was a very unorthodox monk who had always been different straight from the beginning, Lihua was a very timid and kind woman. But before they were married, they were friends. _

_If I may interject for a moment, I must tell you that we are now entering a tale, within a tale! Please, give yourself a moment to take this new information in.  
_

_Lihua was also residing in the Eastern Air Temples, but in a separate Temple with the other female Air Nomads. To pass the time, Lihua was said to often tend to the young Bison, making their coarse fur shine in her spare time. Gall on the other hand... Gall would dedicate his time and energy into proving to the Elder Monks that he was the best Airbender in all of time. In each of Gall's attempts to try to strike the elders with awe, Gall would fail epically. Pushing his reputation further and further down the deep hole that it was already in.  
_

_On a day that was going particularly wrong for the young Monk Gall, he sat stumped upon a tall pillar with his hand on chin, thinking of new ways to try to amaze the elders. It was then, that Lihua had noticed his perch from below.  
_

_Naturally curious of the young monk's choice of actions, Lihua called to Gall. "Excuse me, but what are you doing up there?"  
_

_Startled, Gall looked down to the young nun, a smile creeping to his face. Gall airbended his way down to her, bowing extravagantly after his feet touched the ground._

_"Why, meditating of course!" Gall lied, a habit that had formed over many years of trying to cover up his failed attempts of you-know-what. Truth be told, Gall was a mediocre Airbender at best. Skills only strong enough to fly on his glider or to perhaps knock an opponent down. "What might a beautiful nun such as yourself be doing at an hour such as this?" Gall continued, using his sheer cunning abilities to get on the nun's good side. It's not that Lihua was not beautiful, in fact, Lihua was actually rather good looking. But being from another part of the Eastern Air Temples, Lihua did not know of Gall's reputation.  
_

_A delicate blush danced across Lihua's cheeks. "I was brushing the Sky Bisons out, and now I'm going to drop off the shed fur so that blankets can be made." the young nun explained, motioning to the wicker basket in her hands. Gall nodded.  
_

_"May I accompany you?" Gall asked, taking the basket from her hands, not giving her time to answer. They walked together, talking casually. Getting to know each other.  
_

_Thus, our real story begins.  
_

_Over the years, Gall and Lihua had developed a budding romance. Rumor spread, and tensions rose. But most important of all, the Elder Monks were troubled. Knowing no good could come from Gall and a young, naive nun.  
_

_Still, they eventually became a couple and they hung on to their relationship through all the hard times of the taunting from the other young monks. And eventually, they were wed. Shortly after the wedding, Gall and Lihua left to explore the world on their Sky Bison. After all, they were Air Nomads.  
_

_Throughout their travels, Gall used his cunning to trick many people to give them food and money to get by, gaining him many enemies. Lihua reminding him of his foolish actions everyday, also reminding him that they could return to the Eastern Air Temples anytime, and after a few days of petty quarreling, Gall had reluctantly agreed to return to the Temples, but only because Lihua was bearing his first child.  
_

_So they returned, but only to be greeted with the stench of death and the muted cries of the fallen monks and nuns. Needless to say, they quickly returned the way they had come, but not before they were sighted by the enemy. Even so, they had escaped, but not without the loss of their Sky Bisons.  
_

_It is said in the next part of this story, that the young couple had no other choice than to retreat to Ba Sing Se on their gliders. After they had arrived, the war was announced, and Gall and Lihua had decided to live out the rest of their days in Ba Sing Se. As non-benders.  
_

_As time passed, Lihua bore Gall a daughter, naming her Pao. Gall and Lihua hid the terrible truth from their beloved daughter, but in fear that she would find out and that they would be discovered, they hid her and her airbending abilities from the outside world. It wasn't until Pao had turned thirteen that her parents had allowed her to reveal itself. For the small family, it seemed as if everything where finally getting better, despite their troubling past. Almost.  
_

_Gall's scandalous behavior continued cause disruption between Lihua, Pao, and himself. Eventually, Gall's actions had caused so much uproar, that he had an angry mob after his head. Disgusted and displeased, Lihua left Gall, taking Pao with her, and fled for Omashu. Leaving Gall to face his thoughtless actions alone.  
_

_Over the years, Lihua trained Pao in the ways of the Air Nomads, also helping her in her airbending. Lihua even told her about the tragedy of the Air Nomads. They never heard from monk Gall again. Eventually, guilt began to consume Lihua, filling her body and mind with regret and downheartedness, which eventually took her life. Pao grew into a strong and respectful Air Nomad woman, and eventually married a non-bender as her mother once instructed her to. In order to keep the airbending trait going. In fact, Pao was able to pass on her airbending trait to her newborn son. But her husband Niko found out of his son's abilities, and much to Pao's disapproval, tried to have her arrested.  
_

_Tried? You ask? Reader, I invite you to bear with the story and read just a little bit more, and you shall find out why Niko tried.  
_

_Niko had felt very betrayed by his wife's lies, and he ended up acting out of rage. When the king heard of his claim, the king had claimed Niko's claim a lie. Arresting him for causing such a commotion in Omashu.  
_

_This is where the story begins to end, Reader. Some say that after Pao's son, Paiko, had grown up and wed, the trait had died out after his wife bore him an earthbender and after a second try, a non-bender. Paiko had become angry with his wife when she bore him an earthbender, and accused her of having an affair. The word "airbender" became a thing of the past, and because of this, Paiko had claimed himself as a failure to his family. Filling himself with anger, sending him to an early grave. Just like his grandmother named Lihua.  
_

_This, Reader, is the end of this tale. Did you enjoy it? Or did you mostly wonder why I had took the time to tell you it? Because in fact, there is a reason why I told you this tale. This is not just history-_

* * *

"This is my history..." I whispered, looking away from the tattered scroll and at my mother. Mom nodded in approval, giving me a small smile. "Does Dad know?" I asked, setting down the scroll._  
_

Mom shook her head. "It's a dark family secret. None of the past spouses except Niko knew." she explained.

"So its like, only direct family knows?" I asked, Mom nodded again and took the scroll. She rolled it out even further to reveal a family chart.  
"Wow..." I breathed.

"You're absolutely right Daiyu. After Gall was left in Ba Sing Se, the secret was left with Linua, who passed it down to Pao." she explained, moving her finger down the line of my ancestors. " Then when Pao's son was born, she passed it down to him, but when Paiko had no children who were Airbenders, he had kept the secret to himself."

"If that's so, then how do we know what we know now?" I questioned with great interest.

Mom's finger kept moving down the line of the direct family. "He didn't want to take the secret to his grave, so your Great-Grandfather Paiko made this chart."

"Why didn't he want to take the secret to his grave? I mean, if the trait's gone, it's gone. Right?" I asked.

"That's what has been told, but you see Daiyu, Paiko still had hope that the trait would somehow reappear in his future families to come." she explained, waiting for my approval before continuing. "But alas, his son An was an Earthbender, and was killed in a Fire Nation raid. That left his daughter, a non-bender, to carry on the dormant gene."

"Okay," I said, the suspense was killing me. What was gonna happen next?

"Baiyo, Paiko's daughter, had her own daughter. A non-bender." she said, pointing to her own name on the chart. "...And then I had you." she said, mystery lingering at the end of her sentence. Then she began to re-roll the antique scroll. I felt like my heart stuttered and then restarted again. Was that it?! It was like reading a good book, and then finding that the ending pages of it had been torn out, leaving the reader in suspense forever.

"Is that it?! Seriously!" I yelled, gripping the fabric of my training pants.

Mom looked up at me seriously. "I've been watching you for signs, just as my mother did with me..." she said. Despite her seriousness, she was putting me in suspense on purpose.

"...Uh huh?" I questioned, not getting her point, but getting annoyed instead.

Mom put a hand on my shoulder. "You're different Daiyu."

I stared at her, confused.

"The way you walk, the way you move in general, is different than the other kids. When you cough, sneeze, sigh. The signs are all there."

I stared at her again, but wide-eyed this time.

"The dormant gene has awakened."

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. The Avatar

Chapter 2

**Should You Go First**

**Chapter 2: The Avatar**

* * *

I felt dizzy, I held my head in my heads. Pulling my long hair back, I looked back up at my mother. A smile tugging at the corners of my mouth in disbelief. "You're really funny. I meant it!" I laughed. Mom remained serious, her features vacant of emotion. I groaned in frustration and pulled my hair some more. "Please don't play with me..." I said, the information finally setting in.

Mom shook her head. "I wouldn't."

"There hasn't been an Airbender in our family in almost three generations. What makes you think I'm one?" I asked, more frustrated than ever.

"Other than your actions," she reached out a hand towards me. "your eyes." she pointed at one of my now, very wide eyes.

I shrugged. "Eyes...? What about them? I find my eyes very normal." I said, Mom chuckled, pulling her hand back.

"There hasn't been a pair of grey eyes in this family since your Great- Grandfather Paiko married your Great- Grandmother Ai, whose father was an Earthbender." she explained, I puckered my lips in thought.

"So what you're saying is...Ai's dad was an Earthbender, and she wasn't?" I asked, Mom nodded. "So that means that the earthbending trait skipped her, and was passed down her son, my grandfather, An?"

"That's right and ever since, green eyes have run in the family."

"But Ai and Paiko had a daughter who was a non-bender. So wouldn't that mean that their eyes would have been grey too?" I asked.

Mom shrugged. "I don't know how to answer your question Dear. That is an answer only the Spirits know." she said, sounding mystical. I sighed heavily, resting my elbow on the side of my knee and my chin in my palm.

Mom chuckled. "I never thought that my daughter, my dear-" she took a cleansing breath. "-dear, awkward daughter, would be an airbender!" she pondered.

"I'm not _that _awkward..." I mumbled. Mom sighed and then chuckled a few times.

"Anyways," she said, suddenly serious. "there's something else you should know."

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'll tell you as we walk to the palace." she said, helping me up from my spot.

"The palace? Why-"

Mom slapped a hand over my mouth. "A-ah! Don't interrupt. Anyways, I said that I would tell you on the way to the palace." she said. I nodded and we walked out of our small house. "A census is taken every year in Omashu. A census is when soldiers come door to door over a period of weeks to ask the number of citizens that are living in that residence. Eventually, the numbers add up, giving us the number of people that are living in Omashu. Simple, really.

"So a few weeks after you were born Daiyu, the soldiers started the census. When they came to our home, I had answered the door with you cradled in my arms. Usually, soldiers wouldn't ask to see a baby, but the ones who came did. Daiyu...Do you understand the importance of eye color?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Um...A person's eye color signifies where they come from. Right?"

Mom nodded in approval. "Right. Earth Kingdom eye colors usually range from greens to browns. The Fire Nation from amber to brown, Water Tribes are blue, and the Air Nomad's are grey. It is very rare when another area has a citizen of grey eye color, but that person is most likely becomes a bender of another element than Air. So when the guards saw your eye color, at first they didn't say anything and they left. But then a few days later they came back, but this time with an invitation from the King himself!"

"Wow! Are you serious? That's awesome!" I said excitedly, clenching my fists and holding them up by my chest.

"Yes. So when we went to the palace later that day, I, well we, had met the King for the first time. The King confirmed your eye color as grey, but it was too early to declare what kind of bender you were, so the King decided to keep a special tab on you, as it is done traditionally when a baby is born with your eye color."

"Ooh, how interesting..." I mused, now noticing that we were very near the palace steps.

Mom continued to tell her tale. "I was ordered to return to the palace when your bending was ready to be tested. And thus, here we are."

"T-tested? What are you saying?!" I stuttered as we stood before the palace's great doors. Mom shrugged as we were let in. To my surprise, we were not stopped from seeing the King, we had simply walked by all the guards as if we came here everyday.

It wasn't until we were about to enter the Throne Room was when we weren't stopped, but escorted into it by a man, the King's right hand maybe?

When I saw the King, I kept my jaw clenched, in fear that it might drop to the floor. The King...Oh goodness, the King...He looked positively mad! I bowed with my mother.

"Ah, what do we have here?" he asked, his voice higher than I expected it to be. "Oh, hello Ayame, how have you been?" he asked, as if they were old friends.

Mom smiled. "Oh just fine, thank you Bumi."

Oh Spirits was I confused.

"What brings you here today? Oh wait! I know! Let me see, let me see!" King Bumi said excitedly, getting up from his throne and coming towards me. "And what is your name? Wait- I know!It's Daiyu!"

"How did you-"

King Bumi cut me off before I could ask. "I know allot about you, yes I do." he said, chuckling.

"Like what?" I asked, finding this old man a treat to be around.

"You're favorite color is orange, you love to eat sweets, and you secretly dance when no one is looking!" he yelled, throwing his hands up into the air.

I turned to glare at my mom, who was smiling the guiltiest smile that I've ever seen.

"Now, let's see those big eyes of yours, Deary." King Bumi said, taking his thumb and his pointer fingers and prying my eyes wide open.  
My mouth was agape with his actions. Wasn't a king supposed to be...like, stuck up or something like that?

"Yep! Those are definitely grey!" he declared, and then began to make his was back to his throne. Leaving my speechless and confused. What just happened...?

When the old king was almost to his throne, he whipped around. "Think fast!" he yelled, propelling a marble boulder at me. Instinctively, I jumped to avoid the boulder crushing my feet. I found myself against the palace's ceiling. Pieces of it crumbling where I had hit. I smacked against the marble floor when I hit the ground. It was funny because the ceiling was at least fifty feet up.

"Yep! That's an Airbender all right! But I see that you haven't had any training in all your years..." he said as I slowly got up.

"Ow..." I mumbled, rubbing my face.

"Ayame, you may go home now, I need to keep your daughter here for just a bit longer." King Bumi said, smiling.

"See you at home Daiyu," Mom said, kissing the top of my head before leaving. I rubbed the spot where she kissed it as I turned to face the King. This time, as he walked to his throne, he didn't attack me, he simply sat down.

"You _will _explain yourself to me when I get back!" I yelled, shaking my fist at her as she left.

"How old are you?" he asked, resting the side of his face on his fist.

"I'll be thirteen next month, sir." I said, a crash was heard far off in the distance. He smiled a bit and closed his eyes.

He cleared his throat. "Take a seat here Daiyu. I want you to meditate."

I took a seat on the floor in front of him like he asked. "Meditate? Why?" I asked.

"Air Nomads often meditate to find inner peace and balance within their bending abilities. How do I know? I had an Air Nomad friend once, when he would come to visit me, he would meditate daily." King Bumi sighed, obviously reminiscing about the past. I nodded and got into Lotus Position, resting the back of my hands on the sides of my knees.

I closed my eyes. "What was your friend's name?" I asked after a while.

"Hm? Oh his name...What was his name? Hm, I think it was Bang. Or maybe Sang. It had an "ang" sound to- his name was Aang!" Bumi yelled, and then slumped down into a small fit of cackling. "Well, this is actually quite boring. Try to sit on the air around you." he said, twirling a finger.

"I don't know how to do that!" I yelled, falling onto my back.

"Concentrate, my child."

Sighing, I sat back up and concentrated.

"Eh, do you mind backing up? I don't need air blowing into my face!" King Bumi chuckled. I obliged and backed up into the center of the room. I sat back down and concentrated hard, my eyebrows furrowing from the effort.

After a few minutes of concentrating, I felt the ground disappear from under me. I heard the approved chuckle of King Bumi. "That's good progress, you can come down now," he said. I opened my eyes and unlike the last time when I fell, I stayed airborne.

"Bumi I can't come down!" I yelled, now floating with my feet pointed towards the ceiling and my head towards King Bumi. He let out a loud chuckle. I yelled again as I dropped a few feet, but then began to float again.

"Try and hold your breath!" he yelled up to me. Before I could answer, a few guards came in followed by some prisoners and an angry looking cabbage merchant.

"Your Majesty, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses, and malicious destruction of cabbages." a guard said.

"Off with their heads! One for each head of cabbage-"

"Silence!" the head guard cut the merchant off, I hung upside down over them, momentarily forgetting about my strange predicament. "Only the King can pass down judgement. What is your judgement Sire?"

Bumi leaned in, eying them. "Hm...Throw them..." he said, I waited in suspense for a moment to see what kind of punishment three kids would get. "A feast!" he said, pleased with himself.

I fell to the ground, landing head first. The guards and the merchant gasped both from the shock of the kids' punishment, and from seeing a girl fall from nowhere.

"Now, now, Daiyu, present yourself for our guests!" Bumi said sternly. I slowly got to my feet and shuffled to King Bumi's side.

"What- Where did- She fell! From _nowhere_!" the eldest boy of the three criminals said.

"Come now Daiyu! Let's escort our guests to the Dining Hall!" he yelled cheerfully. I nodded, still unsure of the King that always keeps me surprised, I mean, it wasn't until later when I figures out that the Dining Hall was just the Throne Room with a table moved into it. I'm starting to feel like a servant...

* * *

The feast began as a quiet one as the guests sat down.

King Bumi chuckled. "The people in _my _city have gotten fat from too many feasts. So I hope you like your chicken without the skin." he said, leaning over the middle guest. He reminded my of the painting of Monk Gall that hung in my family's front room. It's been passed down generation after generation.

"Thanks, but I don't eat meat." he said. I leaned against the King Bumi's big chair as he conversed with the guests.

Bumi switched his attention to the eldest of the group. "What about you? I bet you like meat!" he said, and shoved the piece of chicken into his mouth, which roused a giggle from me.

"I would like to introduce you to a new friend of mine," King Bumi announced. So I was his friend now? "This is the Oh So Talented Bender herself. The one you saw earlier boy." he said, pointing a lettuce leaf at the elder guest. "Miss Daiyu Zheng."

I glared at the King before raising my cup as a "hello" to them and taking a sip.

"So tell me Young Bald One, where are you from?" King Bumi asked. The boy held a blank stare before continuing.

"I'm from...Kangaroo Island!" he answered.

"Hm, Kangaroo Island, eh? I hear that place is really hoppin'!"

I giggled at his spur-of-the-moment joke. I covered my mouth to stifle the mall squeaks that escaped. I wasn't alone in laughing though, the elder boy (I really need to find out his name) laughed along with me, but he didn't even try to hide it.

King Bumi yawned. "Well! All these good jokes are making me tired. Guess it's time to hit the hay."

Just like my test, but instead of a boulder made of marble, King Bumi propelled a Picken wing at the middle boy. I spit the juice out of my mouth when the bald one airbended it to a stop.

"...Airbenders in our presence!" Bumi aimed a chuckle towards me before continuing. "But you're not just any Airbender! The _Avatar!_"

The _Avatar _gasped and immediately dropped the Picken wing.

"Now, what do you have to say for yourself...Mister Pippenpableobsocopolis?" he smirked, I was just confused.

The Avatar stood up. "Okay! You caught me! I'm the Avatar...Doing my Avatar thing, keeping the world safe. Everything checks out! No Firebenders here. So...Good work everybody! Love each other, respect all life, and don't abuse your spears! See you next time!"

I raised an eyebrow to the boy's speech and took another sip of my drink as the guards stopped them from leaving.

"You can't keep us here! Let us leave!" he girl of the group yelled defiantly.

I chuckled. "Oh, how wrong you are..." I mumbled and began to raise my cup to my lips to finish the sweet drink off.

"Daiyu's right!" the King yelled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me close to his side. "Oh, how wrong you are! I could keep you here for years...Or I could kick your butts out right now if I wanted to!" he chuckled. Then he cracked a joke about a lettuce leaf.

"Tomorrow the Avatar will face three deadly challenges! But for now, Daiyu and the guards will show you to your rooms." he said. I headed over to the group as the King discussed what rooms to take them to.

The walk to the newly refurbished chamber that was once bad was quiet. When we arrived at the chamber, the Avatar pondered on what the challenges would be like.

I leaned against the door that a soldier had created. "You know," I said catching the newly proclaimed prisoners' attentions. "If your test was easier than mine, you're three deadly tests should be nothing serious."

The Avatar took a step forward. "Whaddu you mean?" he asked.

"You had to dodge a Picken wing. _I_ had to dodge a marble boulder. Just saying." I said, twirling my finger in the air as I left, making a small spiral of air appear. I walked away, the wall closing up as the Avatar gasped.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2  
**


	3. The Deadly Tests

Chapter 3

**Should You Go First**

**Chapter 3: Three Deadly Tests  
**

* * *

By the time King Bumi had dismissed me from his palace, it was late. My walk home was a long one and my head was spinning from my eventful day. I was having a hard time taking all if this new information in! Being an Airbender...Just, wow. The thought of being an Airbender was almost unreal to me. I mean, what were the chance? Slim to none if you ask me...Granted, my ancestors were indeed Airbenders, but the trait had become dormant long ago. About three generations to be precise.**  
**

I looked up at the stars. _"Spirits," _I sighed, exhausted. _"What was your reasoning behind me? Why have you all granted me with the prestigious of airbending, when I have no teacher to teach me? No purpose to use it? Answer me that." _I thought, secretly hoping that the Spirits would hear me. I rubbed my arms for warmth as the chilly night air breezed past me. After a few minutes of walking, I absently started to snap my fingers. "Hm," I mumbled, bringing a hand up. I snapped my fingers again, finally seeing the small ripple that I was creating in the air surrounding my fingers. It almost looked like how natural gas would look in the air, creating a disturbance.

To my surprise, I smiled. When Mom told me that I was an Airbender, I was excited, but after my day with King Bumi, I felt slightly burdened for some reason. I don't know why though, I'm still trying to figure it and myself out.

Many deep thoughts later, I arrived at my home. When I walked through the front door, I found that my mom was waiting up for me, despite her usual, early bedtime. She greeted me with a warm smile. "Welcome home Dear, how was your day?" she asked, pouring a cup of tea. I ran a hand over my face and sat down at the other side of the small table.

"Exhausting really. I feel overwhelmed..." I said, taking the second cup of tea that Mom had just poured for me.

She chuckled. "I don't blame you. I would have told you sooner, but I was afraid that you would have flaunted your bending."

"Why would you have been afraid?" I asked, taking a sip of my tea.

"Fire Nation spies are everywhere. Even though Omashu has remained untouched by the Fire Nation, I still have my doubts." she explained.

I nodded. "I see, so...What would have happened if I 'flaunted' my bending then?"

"You must know that there is no difference between then and now. Truthfully, the Fire Nation is more forceful than ever, now that there's a rumor floating around that the Avatar has returned. So I'm going to tell you this once Daiyu. Never assume you're safe. I know it sounds silly, but in times like this, its risky just to assume in general!"

I sighed. "Mom, can we save the serious talk for tomorrow, I'm exhausted and King Bumi requested that I return to the palace first thing in the morning." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Of course, but you can just call him Bumi. Him and I have been friends for years!" she chuckled.

"Wha-What-" I stuttered, but Mom cut me off before I could continue.

"Tomorrow, like you said. Goodnight Daiyu."

I groaned. "Night."

I shuffled to my room and then stripped myself of my worn training wear, leaving me standing in only my bindings. I flopped down on my small bed and let sleep take me.

* * *

Mom woke me up early the next morning so that I wouldn't be late for Bumi. After I pulled on my usual Earth Kingdom colored training outfit and ran my fingers through my long, ebony hair before going to the small kitchen to eat breakfast. "Morning," I greeted my mom cheerfully.

"Morning." she replied, taking a sip of some concoction that she probably made herself. Wrinkling my nose, I turned my attention to the small fruit pie that sat in front of me. It was practically _begging _me to eat it.

Mom and I chatted a bit while we ate our breakfasts before I headed back to the palace. I stuffed the last bit of fruit pie into my mouth and stood up.

"See you in a while," I said and patted Mom on the head jokingly.

"Tell Bumi I said 'hello'!" she said and pulled me down by my collar to kiss my cheek goodbye.

* * *

I was lead into Bumi's Throne Room. "Sire, Miss Zheng has arrived." the guard that led me in said, stepping aside to reveal me. I waved.

"Hi Bu-"

Before I could greet him, another marble boulder was launched my way. Actually thinking this time, I didn't jump to avoid it, I simply jumped to the left, out if it's path. "A-ah!" Bumi tutted, wagging a finger to me. "Try again! I wanna see you fly!" he cackled like a mad man.

"I don't wanna fly though!" I whined, continually dodging each boulder as he laughed at me like a the mad man he was. I let out a squeak of surprise as one of the many boulders that were launched at me grazed my back. When I landed on the ground again, I rested my hands on the tops of my thighs to catch my breath. "This...I don't...Phew!" I huffed, leaning backwards to crack my back.

Bumi chuckled again. "You're quite funny to watch! Shall we continue?"

I huffed again and placed my hands back on my thighs. I was _exhausted_. My legs were burning from running so much today. Bumi launched another marble boulder at me. I sucked in a quick breath as I closed my eyes and prepared to feel the blow. I placed my arms over my face in an X position right as the boulder was becoming dangerously close to my body. I waited for the blow, but it never came. All I heard was clapping. I opened one eye slowly, then the other as I viewed King Bumi lounging in his big chair, giving me the "slow clap."

"Huh...?" I mumbled, my arms lowering from their X position.

"Good! Good!" Bumi chuckled, steadying his gaze on me.

"What happened?" I asked, looking around the room.

"You airbended! And you did it without hurting yourself! Congratulations!"

I smiled, and then bowed. "Thank you. But, what happened to the boulder?" I asked, looking around again.

Bumi nodded. "When you put your arms up, you brought the boulder up also. He-he! Take a look!"

I stared at him for a moment before looking up at the ceiling. No doubt, it was pressed far into the ceiling. I actually _chuckled _to myself. "Spirits..."

"Anyways, enough chit chat! Let's go visit our guests." he said, and then got up and walked to the door. "Come along now Daiyu."

When we walked out of the throne room, we were welcomed by one of his many guards, and we were escorted somewhere unknown. As we walked, my mind started to wander to that old scroll my mom had me read, and the fact that I was an Airbender. Airbender...That word just sounds so foreign to me! Let alone the techniques of airbending...Its all just so strange to me. My head was swimming with all of the thoughts of airbending and Airbenders and what other tricks Bumi might pull on me. I felt like a nervous wreck!

I was surprised when we meet up with the Avatar. It wasn't even eight o'clock in the morning yet, every kid and teenager should still be snoozing in their beds right now, not facing off with a senile old king like Bumi.

"First, Avatar," King Bumi says, catching both of our attentions. Bumi spread his arms out wide. "what do you think of my new outfit? I want your honest opinion! Daiyu's dear mummy picked it out of for me!" he cackled, I scowled.

_"Mom..." _I thought menacingly. She's become so...I mustn't say...

"I...Guess it's fine." the Avatar said, scratching the back of his head.

"Excellent! You passed the first test."

"Really?!" Aang exclaimed, looking between Bumi and myself, as if I knew the absolute answer...

"Well, not one of the _deadly_ tests." I said, waging a finger from side to side to emphasize my words. Suddenly, the Avatar rushes forward. I squint my eyes as a big gust of wind rolls over Bumi and I as he skids to a halt in front of us.

"Indeed! Little Daiyu is absolutely correct. The real challenges are much more, uh, challenging." he cackled.

"I don't have time for your crazy games! Give me my friends back! We're leaving!" he yells to the King in great annoyance.

A smile threatens to creep over Bumi's aged face. "Ah, I thought you might refuse," Bumi said. I jerked in surprise when the wall next to us came down, revealing the Avatar's friends being held by guards. "So I will give your friends some special souvenirs." the guards slip a rock onto the Avatar's friends' fingers.

_"I would recognize that rock anywhere..!" _I thought excitedly. _"But the Creeping Crystal is only used on a non-bender who's committed a serious crime in Omashu, like murder, for instance...So why would they set it on friends of the Avatar? This doesn't sound right to me..."_

"Um, B-"

Bumi cut me off. "Those delightful rings are made of pure jennamite, also known as Creeping Crystal. It's a crystal that grows remarkably fast. By nightfall your friends will be completely covered in it. Terrible thing, really." Bumi's eyes slide over to look at the Avatar. "I can stop it, but _only _if you cooperate."

After looking at his friendsa for a moment, the Avatar looks back to Bumi. "I'll do what you want."

* * *

I sit on the edge of the thick railing of rock with my legs dangling over the edge to watch the show.

"It seems I've lost my lunch box key and I'm hungry. Ooh, there it is!" Bumi says gleefully, pointing to a dangling key in the middle of a waterfall. "Would you mind fetching it for me?"

We watch as the Avatar plunges into the water and attempts to climb the worn ladder in the center of the water fall.

"Ooh, climbing the ladder. No one's ever done _that _before." Bumi says sarcastically, and I turn to look at him.

"Do you think this is alright..?" I asked, swinging my legs.

Bumi chuckled. "Of course dear-That's right, keep diving head in. I'm sure it'll work eventually!" Bumi sang, gleefully.

"Eek!" I yelped, ducking as part of a stalagmite pierced the wall above Bumi's head. "Wow..." I breathed, seeing the delicate chain that was holding the key, snagged by the tip of the stalagmite. "Such precision!"

"There! Enjoy your lunch! I want my friends back now!" the Avatar yelled up to us.

"Ah, not yet. I need help with another matter. It seems I've lost my pet Flopsie!"

The Avatar sighs as he airbends himself up onto the ledge with the rest of us. I hop off the ledge as the small group begins to walk to the next room.

"Don't worry," I said. "I'm sure you're almost done." the Avatar looked at me, granting me a small smile of gratitude.

* * *

We arrive to a room that holds a large pen that looks like it's made to hold an animal, or in this case, a "Flopsie."

The Avatar hops in and immediately finds a small creature, I think it's called a Bunny. "Okay! Found him!"

"Bring him to me!" Bumi commands forcefully. "Daddy wants a kiss from Flopsie!"

The Avatar chased the bunny around for a while, but then a huge, and I mean _huge_, goat-gorilla appeared. This thing looked seriously mean, I actually felt pity on the Avatar. After a while of chasing, the bunny finally found it's brain and bolted into a hole in the arena wall.

I closed my eyes and sighed. When I opened them back up, the Avatar and the goat-gorilla were cuddling with each other. "Spirits help me..." I mumbled. "What did I miss?" I asked, walking over to Bumi.

"Oh, that's a good boy. Yeah, who has a soft belly?" he cooed to Flopsie. "Go on! Try a rub!" he said to me, gesturing to Flopsie's massive tummy.

"I think I'll pass." I said.

* * *

I stood with the Avatar's two friends, whose name I learned were Katara and Sokka, while Bumi and the Avatar stood together on another platform.

"So...How did the two of you meet the Avatar?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Aang?" Katara asked, peering over the Creeping Crystal to look at me. "We freed him from an iceberg!"

"Um..." I stared at her, not quite sure what to say.

"It's a long story, we'll fill you in later." Sokka thankfully cut in. "Anyways, what's your deal?"

"My deal? What do you mean?"

"You know! Are you fighting to get back your honor? Or are you just here for the ride?" Sokka said, smirking a bit. I leaned against the stone railing and put my thumb to my chin in thought.

"Well...I dunno actually. I'm somewhere in between I guess."

"Why do you say that?" Katara asked. I shrugged.

"I'm trying to master my bending, to make my mom proud, y'know? She brought me here, and now that crazy old man is just dragging me around with him." I said, pointing a finger at Bumi, who was earthbending in the arena against the Avatar, or Aang, as I learned.

Sokka laughed. "He is pretty crazy, isn't he?"

"Sokka! This is no time to be laughing! Aang's fighting right now!" Katara scolded.

"Oh, come on Katara! Don't be a stick in the sand. Lighten up a little!" Sokka said, dismissing her seriousness. I giggled and turned back to the fight, that was surprisingly over already.

"Yeah, I mean, he's fine. Look." I said, pointing to the two people standing in the middle of the arena.

"Hehe! Well done, Avatar. You fight with much fire in your heart." Bumi said, throwing the giant boulder that he held above them aside and then falling into the floor. Then he appears on the balcony with Katara, Sokka, and I. "You've passed all my tests. Now, you must answer one question."

"That's not fair! You said you would release my friends if I finished your tests." Aang protested rather irritably.

"Just answer the question! It's useless to argue with him!" I yelled down to Aang, cupping my hands over my mouth.

"Daiyu's right! I'm a very stubborn and patient man! Plus, what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?" Bumi said.

"Oh come on!" Sokka groaned.

"Answer this question and I will set your friends free. What...Is my name?" Bumi looked at Sokka and Katara. "From the looks of your friends, I'd say you only have a few minutes." and then he left. He left leaving us dumbfounded. As soon as he was out of sight, they all immediately turned to me.

"...What?" I asked, taking a half step back.

"Well?!" Katara said, taking a half step forward.

"Well...I dunno if I should tell you...I don't know what he'll do if I do tell..." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. I looked at the small group, and stopped at Aang. Aang... "Aang?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

_"Wasn't that the name of Bumi's old friend? His Airbender friend? I looked away from him, a smile playing at my mouth. Bumi had to have planned this all out from the very beginning...What a mad genius!" _I thought fondly.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll-" my sentence was cut short by a sheet of rock covering my mouth.

"Oh! It seems that I've forgotten something!" Bumi said, grabbing the collar of my training outfit and dragging me towards the doorway.

Aang looked after me as I left, all I could do was give him a "thumbs up" as I was dragged away from them. Aang unsure cracked a tiny smile.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Until Tomorrow

Chapter 4

**Should You Go First**

**Chapter 4: Three Deadly Tests: Part II  
**

* * *

**_Previously, on Should You Go First..._  
**

"How am I supposed to know his name?" Aang asked, mentally exhausted.

"Think about the challenges, maybe its some kind of riddle." Katara said.

"I got it!" Sokka suddenly yelled.

"Yeah?" Aang asked in great anticipation.

"Well he's an earthbender, right? Rocky!"

_"If his life had a face...I would let Katara punch it..." _Aang thought, grinding his teeth in frustration.

"We're gonna keep trying, but that's a good backup..." Katara said, Aang prayed to the monks that she wasn't serious.

* * *

King Bumi and I waited in the Throne Room patiently, well, he did at least. The sheet of rock was still over my mouth and it was quite heavy.

A few minutes later, Aang and his friends came into the room quietly.

"I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges. As you said a long time ago, I had to open my brain to the possibilities." Aang said confidently. Bumi begins his crazy laugh. "Bumi, you're a mad genius!"

Then something I didn't expect happened, Aang ran up to Bumi and gave him a big hug. "Oh, Aang. It's good to see you. You haven't changed a bit. Literally!"

After their reunion, King Bumi released Katara and Sokka from their rock prisons. "Geminite is made of rock candy! Delicious!" he said, chomping down on a large piece. I did the same as I caught one, chomping down on it. Unlike king Bumi, however, I gripped my jaw in pain when the rock candy didn't break like I thought it would. So instead I settled with sitting on the arm of King Bumi's throne and on sucking on the piece that had almost broke my jaw. Apparently though, I had missed a key part in the conversation between the other four because before I knew it, King Bumi and Aang were sliding down one of the mail chutes. When they returned, it was rather late and I bit them all a goodnight.

"Where're you going?" Aang asked me as I went to exit the building. I was halfway down a large staircase when he had stopped me.

"Home. Its late, my mom's probably worried about me." I said, pointing in the direction of my house.

"Oh, I see..." he said, rubbing the back of his bald head.

"Are you disappointed? I'm confused." I said, my eyebrows knotting together.

"I was just hoping that we could get a chance to talk." he said.

"We can walk to my home, it's that way." I pointed in the direction of my house. "We can talk on the way there."

Aang's face lifted. "That'd be great."

We both took a step down the giant staircase before Aang stopped and looked back towards the palace. "What's wrong?" I asked, confused once again.

"I don't wanna just disappear and leave my friends..." he said, not looking back down to me.

Sighing, I sat down on the step that I was on and patted the spot next to me. "Sit, we'll talk here."

I pulled my knees up to my chest and waited for Aang to get situated. When he finally sat down, he just looked at me with his big grey eyes. Big, unblinking eyes. Quickly, I jerked closer to him, our faces close. Startled, he jumped back a foot. "What're you doing?" he asked, his arm up to shield his face.

"...I thought it was a staring contest..." I said, suddenly feeling my face growing hot from embarrassment. Blinking once at me, Aang suddenly burst with laughter. After a moment, I gave a few giggles of my own.

"You're name is... Daiyu, right?" he asked, leaning back against the steps.

"Right."

Aang slowly became serious. "Do you bend?"

"Yes, I do." I said, becoming serious myself.

Aang bit the inside of his lip and looked down for a second before looking back up. "I saw you, in the newly refurbished chamber. I wasn't- didn't want to be sure."

I took a deep breath. "Because of what happened to the Airbenders? I know your tale. My condolences."

Aang nodded before continuing. "After accepting that I was the last Airbender, it was...And now you...It's just hard. Y'know?"

I smiled sadly. "Yeah. I only found out a few days ago. So far I feel like a complete failure as an Airbender." I said, looking down at my feet.

"I'm sure you're not, but how are you one anyways?" he asked.

I shrugged. "My ancestors were Air Nomads who fled their temple, had an Airbender baby who had a baby who had a baby. You get the point. But the airbending trait had died out almost forty years ago. I don't know why this has happened." I said, sighing at the end.

"That _is _interesting." Aang looked at me. "Its nice to know I'm not alone."

"Same here." I said, a smile playing at my lips. Without thinking, I pulled Aang into a hug. "I'm happy to have met you."

I felt Aang hug me back, and then bury his head into my long black hair. "Aang!" someone called out. Aang and I broke our hug slowly, looking towards the palace. Katara soon emerged and put her hands on her hips when she saw us, our hands on each other's shoulders. "Where have you been? Sokka and I-"

"Actually, just Katara." Sokka cut her off, coming up beside her with a picken wing in his hand. "I was busy eating."

Katara groaned. "I was looking for you! Why'd you run off?" she asked.

"See? I told you it wasn't a good idea..." Aang muttered to me, causing me to giggle. We took our hands off of each other's shoulders and stood up. "I was just talking, no harm done." he said. "I'll be back in a minute."

Katara gave a skeptical look towards us before walking off. Sokka was already gone. "Is she your girlfriend?" I asked.

"N-no! Of course not! Why would you-that's preposterous!" he yelled, his face red.

I laughed and waved my hands in front of him. "I was kidding! Ha ha! Joke! See?" I said. Aang sighed and rubbed the back of his head. His face still red. I sighed and smoothed out my shirt. "Well, I should probably get back."

"Me too...I'll see you soon?" he asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"How soon is soon?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." he smiled.

I nodded. "Until then." and we went our separate ways.

* * *

**End of chapter 4**


End file.
